Mute On hiatus, sorry Dx
by TheDojikkoDork
Summary: Sakura is the quiet girl that sits at the back, and she's fairly content with her life, sure it's dull but it's good enough. Everything is fine until the Sensei decides to stir things up and poor Sakura gets partnered with a member of the Host club, what will happen? (This sounds bad BUT I don't want to give to many spoilers, so PLEASE READ)
1. I hate school

I hate school. I sighed rolling over in my far to comfortable bed, I just wanted to stay here, safe from the world away from all the horror and death. Okay, that might be a bit over dramatic but still. Everyday is dull and boring.

I suppose I should introduce myself. Not that anyone will care. I'm fairly unimportant, well I'm the daughter of Izumi inc. Sounds fancy, ne? Well, it's really not. All we do is build bridges, boats, aeroplanes, that kind of stuff. I find it boring. It's not like my input actually matters anyway, I'm the third child so my father will probably marry me off for a business deal. Not that I care, it's not really like I have anyone else who would want to marry me. I'm only 17 so I probably shouldn't think about all this, but I do. It's weird in a way.

"Sakura, get up now, you lazy child!" My maid, Maizuki, shouted up the stairs causing me to scowl. I really hate getting out of my bed. I am a morning person, as I usually wake up at 6am every morning but I like to just like in bed and think. I tend to think about stuff to much. When my parents actually listened to me they used to call me a worry wart. Not like I have much to worry about, but still, the world is so fragile. It doesn't, no, didn't take much for it to fall apart.

"Saku-chan!" I looked up to see my older sister, Chiharu standing by the door. I can almost never believe that she's older than me, she looks so young, so care free. Maybe it's because she never worries like I do. That's probably it but I suppose I can't stop worrying about life, it's just me. "Saku-chan, Maizuki-sama told me to wake you up~!" She smiled like getting out of my cosy bed for a thing like school is good. I sent daggers towards her with my eyes trying to tell her I didn't care, I really shouldn't have bothered. Chiharu can really be oblivious to people's emotions. It was annoying but I wouldn't say anything about it t her, it would only upset her. She was always twice as annoying when she was upset, much more whiny.

"That's it," Maizuki stood at the door next to Chiharu staring at me angrily. She was used to this routine every morning, it was funny in a way as she never got me out of bed the same way twice. It was nice to know she cared enough to try not many people did these days.

"Is she refusing to get up again? Just leave her then, it doesn't matter," I could hear my brother's cold laugh even though I hid under the blankets. I hated him. I hated him so much, but he hates me too, so I suppose that even things out, a bit.

"Don't be mean, Ichiro," I heard a loud thump accompany Maizuki's comment, I hope she hit him, hard.

"Just being honest," I could almost see the scowl on his face. It almost made me laugh, almost.

"Saku-chan, come on, wake up~! You promised you'd come to the Host club with me today~!" Chiharu's wail echoed around my room loudly, like I said, she's annoying when upset.

"I'll get her up," Maizuki's mischievous voice echoed around the room only mildly scaring me. But it was enough. With a deep sigh I sat up and stared at them all.

"Yay~! You're up, now get dressed, we're going to be late~!" Chiharu grinned, she was already up and dressed in the yellow dress we had to wear. She loved to wear it she said it was pretty and girly, exactly her type of dress. I on the other hand hated it, I tripped in it all the time, once it got caught on a lose nail and ended up with me falling down some stairs. Not that any one noticed, no one notices me. I gave a final sigh before climbing out of my lovely, safe haven. Then I pushed them all out of my room taking extra care to shut the door before I got dressed, ready for another boring day of school.

~.~

"Hello Izumi-san," I turned round to see Nekozawa standing there. I gave a little wave and tried to muster up my best smile. He gave me a grin back but instead of waving his hand he waved the little puppet, I think it's called Bezelneff. It's kind of cute, in a creepy kill you at night way.

"Izumi-san, how are you today?" Reiko, his vice president stood next to him, smiling creepily. I'll give her this though her smile wasn't as creepy as Nekozawa's. His smile always sent shivers down my spine but I knew he had good intentions so I tried not to show it. They were creepy, the pair of them, but they where one of the few people who would talk to me. So, I liked them. They were nice to me and at there were so few people who were. I wasn't going to push away the people who did want to be my friend.

I gave a quick shrug of my shoulders in reply to her question, enough to just tell them I was alright.

"Ah~! Still being shy I see," laughed Nekozawa. I just rolled my eyes at his comment, I was used to people mentioning it. I stopped caring a long time ago though. "Well remember, you are welcome at the black magic club any time." He grinned at me, before running off when someone turned the lights on. From what I could tell he was squealing about how the sun was going to kill him. He really was quite weird sometimes.

I gave a little smile as they left before wandering into my class, 1A. Somehow, I'm in the top class, though I have no idea how I got in it, but then again at Ouran I find things are more to do with the amount in your bank account than your actual skill. As normal I went to my seat at the back, away from everyone. I used to get weird looks for doing this, but lately no one cared, or noticed. It's not like I'm interesting or popular. Why would they care what I do?

I sat at the back like the loner I am. It's not that I wanted to be surrounded by thousands of people, it's just I couldn't help but life if I had at least one person who understood me.

"Ohayou, Sensei," the rest of the class called out happily. It almost felt like they were happy about being in school. I wonder if they are crazy, though it would explain a lot. One thing being the fact that they like this yellow monstrosity that I have to wear. It's to fancy, it's impossible to get anything done it, but then that probably my clumsiness talking.

"Today we will be starting a new assignment," our Sensei grinned happily, thinking a project would be fun, I don't really know what is wrong with the teachers, but there is definitely something. I could see everyone looking at the friends, already they had decided who they were going to work with. I would be left on my own, again. Not that I cared. The work wasn't to hard so I could get it done on my own, it would take ages though. "But this time, I'm going to pick your partners." Now the teacher was grinning like crazy, which I'm starting to think she is. Why would she do this? I'll only disappoint my partner. At least when I do it on my own it's only me who fails.

"Sensei!" One of the twins called out, if I were to guess I would say it was Hikaru, but they change seats every day, so how should I know who is who?

"Can me, Hikaru and Haruhi work together?" The other one, Karou, asked. I guess that means I was right last time, that's another pointless achievement for me. So happy.

"...No," replied our Sensei, mildly confused. But I don't blame her she had just explained we weren't allowed to pick our partners. The twins pouted sadly while the boy who sat in between them actually seemed slightly relieved. Weird, I thought they were friends. Oh well, who cares? Not like it effects me in any way. "So, to find out who you are working with, please look at the board."

I looked up at the board to find my name was right at the end, which it usually was. People had a tendency to forget about me. I couldn't see who my partner was thanks to the thousand of heads that blocked my view. One of the few disadvantages of sitting at the back. I figured I would just wait till the end when every one had moved.

"Hi, I'm your partner!"


	2. Hi, I'm your partner!

** A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed, you guys are truly awesome =w= Now just to let anyone know I plan on only updating this story once every week, okay? I might do it more, but I don't want to say I will and then not do it, so once a week, every Friday. Just so everyone knows I don't own OHSHC and all rights got to Bisco Hatori, that is all.

* * *

"Hi, I'm your partner!" I turned round, it was the twins friend. Haru... Haruki, no that's not right. Well it was something like that. From what I had heard he was an honour student, that meant he had to have good grades. That means I can't let him down. This why I prefer working on my own. I can't fail this especially now his place in school depends on this. I hate this amount of pressure, it's to much for me.

"No fair," wailed one of the twins who were now standing at the back too. I really didn't like this, no offence to them but none of them knew the meaning of personal space. I was felling extremely claustrophobic.

"We wanted to work with Haruhi!" The other twin appeared crowding my space even more. Haruhi, oh yes, that was his name. I looked up at them wondering why they didn't leave. He had told me we were partners, there wasn't anything else he needed to tell me, was there?

"You're...?" The twins stared at me. I don't know why I assumed they would they would know my name. Maybe it's the fact that I've been in the same class as them for most of my life. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I'm not that memorable.

I stared at them, they were waiting for a reply. I guess they really didn't know who I was. Well it should be interesting to let them figure it out. It shouldn't take them to long, hopefully. If not they'd have to ask someone else.

"This is Izumi Sakura." Haruhi introduced me leaving me shocked. Not many people knew my name. I was usually referred to as the ghost of our class. I was fine with it though, I've found that if you don't expect anything, life can't get you down. Good advice, right? Pessimistic, but then again I don't think life's all that happy, so why pretend?

"Sakura?" One of the twins leaned forward right in my face, much to my annoyance. Now I'm not extremely bothered about personal space but this was to close, even for me. I pushed him back, putting my hand on his face. I think I heard him say "ow" but it's his fault. He should learn the meaning of personal space.

"Are you sure?" The other twin asked, he was leaning in examining me too. Seriously, it's not like any one would want to pretend to be a high school student! I am Izumi Sakura. There's no sane person who'd want to be me.

"Yes, I'm sure." Haruhi looked at them, rolling his eyes. I get the faint feeling that he agrees with me.

"I thought we had an Izumi Sakura in the same class as us ages ago," muttered one twin turning to face the other slightly confused.

"Yeah, I thought we did too," replied the other twin who was sounded confused too. It was like they were mirror doubles or something. Everything they did was the same. There had to be one difference, right?

"But she was louder and not as..." The twins looked over to me as if trying to find a word to describe me. I scowled, I had heard Hikaru and Karou were horrible, but were they seriously this judgemental? I suppose this is one of the reasons why I wouldn't talk to them. I hate judgemental people.

"_...Dull._" Okay, I really don't like these twins.

"Don't be mean," Haruhi nudged them both in the ribs. Now him, I don't mind. Maybe doing this project won't be so bad. "So, when should we start?" Haruhi turned to face me now. He was looking me straight n the eyes. I hate it when people do that, it's so unnerving. It makes me lose the little bit of self confidence I have.

There was quite a long awkward pause as they waited for me to reply. I didn't though, I just sat there. I guess they didn't realise. Silly really, I thought some people would have noticed, oh well. It's not like I care. Seriously, I don't. ...Maybe a little bit, but only a little but, not much at all!

"Uh," Haruhi turned to the twins nervously, he was obviously finding this awkward. He could always leave though, so it wasn't like it was my fault. Though in a way I suppose it could be.

"_Why don't you do it at the Host Club?_" The twins offered. If I hadn't heard some of the rumours

about the things they did there at the Host club, I would have assumed it was a perfectly innocent offer. But I had. So I knew what the Host club was. It seemed pretty stupid to me to be honest. Apparently, all they did was flirt with girls, that's it! I really don't see the point. Plus, from what I heard the Vice-President, Ootori Kyoya, charged girls a fortune to talk to the 'Hosts'. I might be a bit biased about Host clubs though, another Host Club had after all split my parents apart.

"You won't let me work in peace though," Haruhi rolled his eyes sarcastically at the twins, before turning back to face me. "But it would be easier." He gave a deep sigh, he obviously didn't want to have to work in the Host club but he seemed almost resigned to the idea. It was odd in a way, he did realise he didn't actually have to listen to the twins, right? "Is that okay with you, Izumis-san?" He looked me dead in the eyes. The first thing I noticed was he very big eyes, if I hadn't known he was a boy, he could have quite easily have passed for a girl. Though I should probably say masculine girl, I don't want to be to harsh.

I nodded in response, it would be easier for me to do it in school too. If I went home I would have to listen to Maizuki lecture me about bringing a boy home, she'd take it the wrong way and I would never hear the end of it. Then there would be Chiharu telling me I should be flirting with him, when I didn't she would assume I didn't so she would start flirting. Not that I like Haruhi or anything. But I don't think anyone deserves to have my sister attempting to flirt with them. It's a punishment worse than hell in my opinion, and extremely embarrassing. Of course, Ichiro would be dishing out sarcastic comments, all horrible and hurtful. Yes, it would be much easier to just get this project done in school.

"Yay~!" The twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi happily as the one on the right smiled happily.

"We get to spend more time with Haruhi~!" The one on the left smiled nuzzling even closer to

Haruhi. It was cute, how close they all were. Though I think some fan-girls took their friendly hug the wrong way, as I'm sure I saw one of them faint and another with a heavy stream of blood flowing down her face. It was almost weird how the girls were reacting. I'd only just noticed it to be honest, but a lot of them were glaring at me angrily. I know I'm not nice to them all, mainly because I don't talk to them, but they shouldn't hate me, should they? I don't like them looking at me. I'm used to be ignored, for them to just ignore me completely. So, all this staring is weird, creepy in a way. They can hate me all they want just don't look at me, at all.

"So, see you later then?" I looked up, only just then realising that while I had been in deep thought Haruhi had been talking to me. He'd probably just been saying to meet him at the end of the day in where ever the Host club took place. I didn't want him to think I was rude because I hadn't been listening, so I just nodded my head. It wouldn't be that hard to find out where the Host club was, would it? Of course not, Chiharu went all the time, I could just ask her, she's bound to know. After all the stories I had suffered though about her visits there, she had better know.

"Bye then," Haruhi smiled genuinely at me. It almost seemed like he was happy to be working with me, but there was no way that was true, at all. No on would work with me if they didn't have too.

"_Bye!_" The twins grinned a smile that reminded me very much of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was scary how mischievousness that one smile could hold. They dragged Haruhi off with them, he just rolled his eyes though, as if used to the madness that the twins seemed to take with them everywhere they went.

I sighed as I sat there by myself again. It was better now they were gone. No more evil stares or loud noises but I felt lonely. That's strange. It had been quite a while since anyone but Nekzoawa or Reiko had talked to me. It was nice in a way. I think I'll just stay on my own though, it's safer that way. After all, you can never really trust people.


	3. It's amazing how fast time flies

A/N: Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. They make me so happy :3 Right, I'm not gonna say exactly why Sakura refuses to talk as I want to create a bit of mystery~ o3o But yeah, she can talk but she doesn't I'm gonna gradually hint about it though. Also the next chapter will be in some one else's POV so tell me who you think it should be o3o I don't own Ouran so enjoy~

* * *

It's amazing how fast time flies when you just want it to slow down. I'm not saying I don't want to go to the Host club, I don't but still. This day has gone far too fast. I had found out where the Host club was. Oddly enough it was on the school map. Strange isn't it, how the Host club is on the map but the library isn't. Sometimes this school can be so stupid.

It was the end of the day now. Time to go to the Host club. I feel really nervous, I can't help it but there will be so many people there. I really don't like social situations, at all. It always ends badly for me. Oh God, this is going to be so awful. I can just sense it. Why on earth did I agree to this? Well I didn't really have any other options to be honest, did I.

Right, time to stop stalling and make a move. I really don't want to do this.

With almost all my self determination I pushed open the door. What I saw was... I can't explain it but it's weird. Very weird. There were tables everywhere. Oh and I'm scared to think about how many screaming fan-girls are crammed in this little room. It was way to many for my liking.

There was only 7 boys in here from what I could see. There were the twins and Haruhi who I knew as they were after all in my class.

The there was a tall boy with black hair who looked deadly serious, he was kind of scary in a way. If it weren't for the fact he was standing next to a cute 10 year old, I would have definitely avoided him. The little boy standing next to him was adorable. I'm not the type of person to call things adorable but this boy seriously was. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes. He also had a big fluffy pink bunny in his arms. He was exactly how I would describe my perfect little brother. But then again what was he doing at a Host club? Like I have said many times this school is too weird.

Another of the people I hadn't met was a very smart looking boy. He had a pair of glasses on and his hair was raven black. I would tell you what colour his eyes are but his glasses had a kind of glint in them, hiding his eyes. It was sort of scary. He reminded me of an evil CEO. The one who smashes up the children's orphanage to create a new mega mall. But I think that's more my imagination running away with me. He's probably perfectly nice. Not that it matters, he wouldn't want to talk to me when he talk to anyone else in the world.

Now the only other boy I didn't know was standing right in front of me now, which is kind of freaky. I only looked away for a couple of seconds, then next thing you know there's a blonde princely character standing in front of me. Don't ask me how I know he's princely. He just radiates that kind of aura. Before you ask, I do believe in auras and all that, I don't know why, but I just sense it. Not that I'm a people's person, in fact quite the opposite but I just tend to know these kind of things. It was one of the main reasons Nekozawa felt I would fit in perfectly at the Black Magic club, though it's more of something a do when there is nothing else to do.

"Hello, fair Princess, how are you on this fine afternoon? Though not even the sun can compare to your beauty," He looked up at me gracefully smiling while holding my hand. God only knows how he ended up holding to begin with though. I have officially decided he is on drugs. Me, beautiful? That's impossible! I quickly jumped back pulling my hand back with me. Seriously didn't he want to go talk to the other girls other there or something?! I just know that I don't want him to close to me. I get the feeling he hasn't ever in his life heard the words 'personal space'. That and I doubt I would make good company.

"Tamaki-senpai!" I looked to see Haruhi heading towards us. He shot me an apologetic look before turning to the blonde prince who I'm assuming is Tamaki. I was slightly relieved Haruhi had come to my rescue. I hated it when people talked to me, it made me feel bad as I was after all, never going to reply to them. Talking led to friendship, and friendship led to betrayal. "Please don't annoy Izumi-san." Haruhi rolled his eyes as the blonde started to pout.

"But as a member of the Host club, it's my job to make every girl happy!" He wailed sadly.

"It's very vain to think that girls' lives will be perfect if you flirt with them," Haruhi turned her head away from him with a look of disgust. I was kind of confused by his actions. It seemed like he was friends with Tamaki, they were in the same club and everything after all, but it seemed like al he did was insult the blonde prince. I really don't get people sometimes.

Tamaki instantly flew to a corner at the back room and hid. He got over there so fast it was like a blur, one second he was here, the next he was gone. Seriously, I think he could have broke some kind of record or something. While he sat n his little corner he started growing mushrooms somehow. I have no idea how he did it, but that corner was even scarier than the Black Magic club with all the dark energy around them.

"_Don't be such a baby, Tono,_" Hikaru and Karou laughed at Tamaki, leaving me kind of shocked. Why were they all being so mean? This is the reason I can't stand people! Everyone has to be mean. Maybe I should just leave. I'm not sure how long I'd be able to last in a place like this.

"They're just winding him up." I jumped as I heard the voice behind me. I turned round to see the boy with glasses standing behind me looking bored. "I'm Ootori Kyoya by the way." He smiled at me. It was awkward. Mainly because I knew his smile was fake. He didn't really want to be talking to me. "So, would you like a membership deal? All you have to do is pay 2500 yen daily. If you do so you will get a free picture of a Host of your choice and offers on all Host club merchandise, just sign here." He held out a piece of paper and a form, I just stared at him in confusion. Seriously, I'm so confused. I just want to get this stupid project done! Oh, why did I agree to do it here?! It's too busy and everyone's shouting, it's giving me a headache!

"Kyouya-senpai, Izumi-san is just here to work on a project with me," Haruhi smiled standing beside me.

"Ah, so this is Izumi Sakura, you're partner for the English project?" Kyouya asked as he scribbled something down in his black book. Okay, now I'm even more confused. I swear this Host club just creates confusion and chaos. How on earth did he know that?I suppose Haruhi could have told him but even he seems confused about how he knows.

"...How did you know that?" Asked Haruhi, voicing my thoughts too.

"The twins told me,"shrugged Kyouya.

"_You called?_" The twins appeared, one standing on each side of me. Okay, now this sounds pathetic, but I feel really claustrophobic. There's just to many people. Not enough space.

"Not really," shrugged Kyouya not looking up from his little black book. He seemed really unbothered by all this. Am I seriously the only one who's getting kind of freaked out?

"Saku-chan!" The little blonde boy came bounding up to me. How did he know who I was? Why is he calling me Saku-chan? I don't know him, do I? Oh gosh even more people are surrounding me now. It seems like all the girls did was follow these boys! They were now standing in a big circle around us, I could almost feel their eyes piercing my skin. It was worse than this morning! It's kind of getting hard to breathe, there's to many people in such a tight space! Can they all just move out a bit and stop starring at me? I seriously don't feel good. I hate being the centre of attention, like I am at this very moment. My head hurts. Why is everything blurring? I can feel myself falling but there's nothing I can do. I can't keep my eyes open, what's going on?

...


	4. I blinked a couple of times

A/N: Hi, surprise, I don't own Ouran, shocking, I know but we will go on with the...show? Or whatever this is o.o;; Hopefully this doesn't suck Dx Well anyway, read, enjoy then follow, favourite or review! Your choice :3 It's still in Sakura's POV as I wasn't sure whose else to do o.o

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, my head really hurt. What just happened? As I looked around I noticed I was in a music room, why would I be in a music room? I don't sing or play an instrument, well at least not any more. There's no point in being here, so why I am here? Everything is a bit cloudy, did I bang my head or something? Owh, my head really hurts. I guess I'll take that as a yes then.

"_She's awake!_" I jumped as I heard a voice shout behind me. I turned round and was shocked to see the Hitachiin twins standing there. Why are they... Ah, I remember. I'm meant to be at the Host club to work on my English Project with Haruhi. How did I end up on the couch though?Did it happen when I banged my head? Wait, I just woke up, sort of, does that mean I was unconscious?! That is not good, not good at all. What if... I don't really know what could have happened but still! I was unconscious!

"Hello Izumi-san." I looked up to see a strange glasses guy, Kyouya, that was his name. I can't remember his last name though. Wait, it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm actually going to speak to him.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I jumped again but this time I saw a blonde boy, his name was Tamaki, I think. What's with the princess comment though? I'm not a princess! Urgh, all of this is just making my head spin. Can someone please explain what's going on?

I quickly nodded in reply. Well, this is awkward, what am I meant to be doing? I would leave, but I feel really dizzy.

"Right, does your head hurt?" Kyouya along with everyone else turned to face me again but they seemed more serious now. I gave a tiny nod in reply. I really don't like the fact that everyone is staring at me, can they look away or something? Please?

"_Could we make it better?_" The twins purred on either side of me. They were way to close to me for my liking. Plus what did they mean by that? I jumped off the couch, desperate to get them out of my personal space. Sadly, I am the most clumsiest person you will ever meet. This means I couldn't just get up and gracefully leave, no that couldn't happen. I had to slip on the floor and fall straight onto my bum. All I have to say is thank god most of the girls had disappeared now. Wait, what happened to the girls?

"We sent the girls home after you fainted, we figured it would be better that way. But we have probably lost quite a considerable amount of profit thanks to this... incident." Judging by the looks Kyouya was sending me, I was completely to blame for all this. I was actually surprised he didn't expect me to pay him for the amount they lost today. Though I'm guessing this will come back to haunt me. I've hear horror stories about what can happen to people when they are indebted to Kyouya Ootori. But it's not like I could help fainting! I'm not even going to think about how he might have read my mind, it's just to creepy.

I suddenly felt yourself being pulled back up to my feet. To my surprise, it was a giant! Okay, that's a slight over exaggeration but when you're as short as me most people seem like giants. I quickly nodded my head politely, trying to some how magically transmit my thanks. He nodded back as if he got it. In a way I think he did get what I meant, or he just guessed. Who cares anyway?

Not like I'm going to talk to them after this. Haruhi will probably realize how hopeless I am and beg the Sensei to give her a new partner so I can just do this project on my own. Like I've said, well thought, before, there's less stress that way. Also less crazy people surrounding me.

"Saku-chan!" A small blond came ran up to me, tackling me into a hug which sent me flying back onto the couch. This couch seems to keep pulling me back some how. I don't think I'm going to be able to leave if this keeps happening. Seriously every time, every stupid time. I quickly started to try to get this blonde kid off of me. But I couldn't for a little kid, he sure was heavy and strong. I kept trying to get out of the hug but it was helpless. I'm going to be trapped in this Host club for ages.

Thankfully the tall giant once again saved me pulling the blond off me before saying in a very monotone voice,

"No." The blond pouted a bit and did an amazing puppy face. I almost went and hugged the kid myself, I would have if it hadn't been for the fact I had quite a good idea that his hugs would probably suffocate me.

"Oh, by the way this is Mori and Hani-senpai, they're in 3A," smiled Haruhi, trying to be helpful. He pointed at the tall giant and blond kid ...Never mind the kid comment, he's in 3A? That makes him older than me! Okay, now I really don't want to give him a hug. Hugging random little kids is fine, but random teenage boys, kind of creepy. At least in my mind.

"Excuse me, as amusing as this is, some questions need to be answered," said Kyouya looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Haruhi rolled his eyes at Kyouya sending me a look that seemed to say 'just ignore him, he's grumpy'. Though I get the feeling from the look on Kyouya's face there's more here than what I first thought, but then again, what do I know about relationships? I am after all just a sad loner.

"Why don't you speak?"

"Uh, Kyouya, maybe you should just leave that one," Haruhi gulped kind of nervous, I could tell he felt bad for sort of getting me into this situation, but it's not his fault, after all I agreed to come here. Though this has been an extreme amount of awkwardness for... I can't remember how long I've been here. I have probably missed the limo. Oh, well guess I'm walking home, I sighed forgetting about the small audience I'd acquired.

"Don't cry, Saku-chan!" Hani tackled me into another hug.

"My princess don't worry, we shall help you to speak again!" The over dramatic bond came back from god knows where. I think he was in a corner for a bit. This is really getting weird.  
"_Yeah, it can be a game!_" The twins grinned at each other.

"The first one to get-"

"-Sakura to talk-"  
"_-Game!_" They finished the last bit together leaving me slightly confused, seriously how did they learn to do that?

"The winner can have these photos of Haruhi," Kyouya held out a bunch of pictures, none of which I managed to look at, but it sent the rest of the Hosts off again, making them even more excited about their new game. Oh gosh, why did I have to get dragged into this? I tried to get them to realize I wasn't interested but no one noticed me at all. I sighed I get the feeling I'm going to get dragged in to this no matter what.

During all the chaos, which I'm going to assume is quite normal at the Host club, I managed to sneak out. Oh, this is bad, really bad. Now I'd heard bits and pieces about the Host club, most of it had been about their looks, though the stuff I heard about the fact that they never gave up on anything scared me. I was happy the way I was, couldn't people just leave me be. Apparently not. By the looks of things.

As I stepped outside I noticed I had been right earlier, my limo had left. I would now have to walk home. Great. Now I'm not being a rich brat or anything but I live miles away from the school, it's going to take me hours to get home.

"You want a lift~?" I jumped as I noticed someone standing behind me, luckily it was only Nekozawa. I smiled and nodded. "So, how were things at the Host club~?" I shuddered a bit at the thought which only made him laugh. As we reached his car, he looked at me, before saying in that ghostly voice of his, "If you ever need help just ask me, okay~?" I noticed the small smile that seemed to poke from just under his black cape. I couldn't help but smile a little too. Nekozawa really was a good friend, when he wasn't trying to get me to join the forces of evil that is. As if on impulse I tackled Nekozawa into a hug before getting into his car. I was certain I saw the little bit of his face that was visible under his cape go slightly red, but then again it was warm today.

...

If only I had noticed the Host club who had just so happened to be staring out the window. If only I realized the plans that were slowly forming on their minds and the trouble they would bring to my life. If only.


	5. I walked through the door

**A/N:** ...I am so sorry this is late DDx My sister killed my laptop :'( But I posted it now so yay~! I don't own Ouran, enjoy~!

Lot of hugs

~Lottie xx

* * *

I walked through the door of my front house waving as Nekozawa's car drove off. He really was alright. I don't really get why everyone's so freaked out about him. He likes black magic, so what? It's not that big a deal.

"SAKURA~!" I jumped as my sister jumped out of nowhere appearing in front of me. Chiharu was far to excited, usually when she got like this it ended up with trouble fir me. I could just tell this wasn't going to be fun.

"Did we hear right?" Ichiro popped out of nowhere, staring at me angrily. I tried to remember what I could have done to annoy him. I couldn't think of anything though, to be honest I don't do all that much. And hear about what? I'm confused. Chiharu being weird, no big deal, but Ichiro joining in, this is going to be bad.

"So which one are you dating?" Chiharu stared at me her eyes wide with excitement. I think she's gone crazy. One, who is she on about, and two, who in their right mind would date me? I don't talk and I'm not interesting, at all.

I turned to Ichiro shooting him a look of confusion. Even though me and Ichiro don't get along very well he was still a good enough brother to at least try and help me with Chiharu. She was after all his twin sister, so technically his responsibility.

"The Host club." He seemed mad about that, but then again Ichiro tends to be mad about everything. He also hates everyone, so you know.

I still didn't get this, they think I'm dating someone from the Host club? How, why? That's impossible!

"Children, go upstairs!" Maizuki came out of the kitchen. I seriously love her, saving me from this awkward situation. I quickly started to run up the stairs. Here was no way I was going to stay down stairs if I didn't have to. You see, Chiharu and Ichiro have an annoying way of asking me questions and then just guessing my answer or just ignoring it. Even if I shouted they wouldn't care. It was much easier to avoid it. "Not you, Sakura."

"Awh, no fair!" Chiharu pouted. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, my life wasn't that interesting!

"Go!" Maizuki stood her ground. She actually looked pretty scary. Though I suppose that's why Maizuki's so good at her job, she can scare us into doing whatever, including brushing our teeth. "So, has little Sakura got a boyfriend~?" I could feel my head going bright read as I shook my head. What is with people today? "Oh well, how dull. You should probably no there's a lot of rumours about you and some guy in some Host club." Maizuki sighed as she walked off. Why were people saying I was going out with someone from the Host club, I barely know them.

Oh, school is going to suck worse than normal if the girls hear this and believe it.

~.~

I stood by the door to the class, I really wish I didn't have to come to school today but Maizuki said the only way I would ever get the day off was if I was dead. That's probably the main reason I have 100% attendance sadly.

"_Sakura!_" I jumped as I felt two people wrap their arms around me. The twins were smiling at me in a creepy way, really creepy. I stared at them for some reason I get the idea their up to something.

"So, Sakura..."

"...Do you like anyone?" Hikaru and Karou stared at me intently. I could feel my face going really red, what is with people all of sudden? One minute no one cares what I do, the next minute, everyone wants to know.

"Leave her alone," sighed Haruhi as he walked through the door, rolling his eyes at the twins. The twins quickly got off me after that, turning their attention to Haruhi.

"What about you..."

"...Anyone you like?" They grinned, to be honest I'm shocked at how much they resemble Cheshire cats. Haruhi just rolled his eyes before replying,

"Why would I tell you?" The twins went crazy after this begging to find out and asking why he didn't trust them. As they were busy being odd, I sneaked past them to my seat. Luckily all the other people in the class were to busy talking too, to notice me which made it easy for me to sit down at the back unnoticed.

I quietly started drawing. I normally don't draw in class but I have nothing better to do so I figured, why not? Lessons hadn't started yet as I made sure I was early to get school as there was no way I wanted to see my brother or sister. After talking with Maizuki I had hid in my room thought that didn't stop them from shouting questions through the door.

"What's that?" I noticed one of the twins standing behind me, eyeing the piece of paper. I looked around and noticed the other twin was still annoying Haruhi. I looked up at him confused, weren't the twins always together? "I'm Karou by the way."

I sighed, before quickly writing 'it's a drawing' in the top corner. He nodded, it's weird that he's a lot less quiet with out Hikaru.

"Can I see it?" He seemed genuinely interested. I would prefer him not to but I suppose it doesn't matter, it'll be rubbish anyway. I handed him the piece of paper as I rested my head down on the table. Waking up early was hard. "It's really good," he looked down at me happily, I smiled back.

I expected him to walk off to his brother but instead he sat in the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I guess he didn't want to intrude on Haruhi's and Hikaru's moment. Not that their gay or anything but to me it looked like Hikaru was trying to flirt. But then I know nothing about relationships, so who knows?

I felt something hit me on the back of the head. I jumped up which sent Karou into a laughing fit. I scowled but I couldn't help smile a little. I looked around for what could have hit me on the back of the head and noticed a bit of paper folded up on the floor. I quickly unfolded it. As I opened up I noticed it said,

'Hi Sakura, since you won't speak we can talk like this :) ~Karou'

I looked up at him confused before replying.

'I suppose but what do you want to talk/write about? I don't have much to say ~Sakura'

I chucked the piece of paper at Karou aiming for his head. Sadly I am clumsy and have no aim so it just fell on the table. I could hear him laughing snidely, it was annoying. He quickly scribbled something on it before passing it back to me.

'She talks :O And there's loads we can talk about, we could talk about hobbies, do you have a hobby?'

I stared at the piece of paper, did I have a hobby? Well, not really. I suppose I used to, I used to do lots of things but then I just stopped. It was all stupid anyway.

'No, do you?'

'Really? What do you do at home? Well, I'm into video games, do you like video games? :)'

'Not really, when I'm at home, well I suppose I just draw.'

'Is that how you're so good? :)'

I blushed a bit when I saw that, silly I know but I guess I'm not use to people saying nice things to me. Most people just ignore me.

'I'm not good.'

'You are :) and can I ask you a serious question? o.o'

I stopped as I read that, what did he mean by 'serious question'?

'Okay.'

'Why don't you speak?'

I scowled, couldn't people leave me alone? I didn't want to speak, why does it matter? Anyway, everyone witnessed what happened, they just didn't care. It didn't matter if I was the loudest person there, people still ignored me. Either that or they just ditched you.

I sighed, I was upset but it wasn't technically Karou's fault. It was mine. I was the one with issues.

'It's stupid, you wouldn't want to know.'

I felt Karou staring at me. I didn't look though. I really don't want to talk about it. Luckily our Sensei came in meaning Karou had to go back to his seat. Letting me sit in peace and getting me out of the questions that were coming, well at least for now.


	6. Guess I've got a new job then

A/N: New chapter~! Right, just so you know, I will now be updating every Saturday as on Fridays I have French so... I have no time Dx Yes, I have no life Well yeah. OMG GUYS GUYS, it snowed! It actually snowed, I never have snow, but it snowed~! I'm so happy~!

Lots of hugs,

Lottie xx

* * *

"SAKU-CHAN~!" I jumped as the Host club appeared behind me, Hani with his arms wrapped around me. He is seriously strong for such a little kid, or well man, you get what I mean.

"We are here to help you, Princess," Tamaki bowed in front of me, like an idiot. Didn't he realise that this would make everyone stare at us? As if I didn't have enough problems with the girls at this school.

All day they had been giving me funny looks, sticking their feet out for me to trip on, all the classic bullying things. It's been an awful day really. Not that I need any help falling but... It still hurts.

Wait, help? Help with what? I don't need any help, at all. I get the feeling this is more because they want to meddle.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome-"

"-and you get to spend more time with us!" The Twins grinned wrapping their arms around me. Seriously, my personal space is being attacked all around, I swear. I struggled a bit, I really wanted to get away from all of them. I couldn't get out of their grip. This seriously sucks. Why would I want to spend more time with the Host club anyway? Can't they help their fangirls or something, it might get them to leave me alone. Plus, all they do is annoy me and invade my personal space! I'm a claustrophobic here!

"We can work on the project." Haruhi smiled at me though I get the feeling he was just trying to be nice or he was thankful Hikaru and Karou were annoying me instead of him.

"If we have to have her around she can make tea for the customers." Kyouya looked at me but I get the feeling he was planning the amount he would save if he got me to make the tea. That's not fair though, I don't want to work for them! They're the ones who keep annoying me! "Who knows, it might stop some of the hostility the girls seem to have towards you." I paused, they knew about that? Yet, none of them bothered to say anything, they keep becoming more and more annoying.

"Well, let's go!" Tamaki jumped around excitedly and started walking off towards the Host club. I rolled my eyes, did they actually think I wanted to go with them?  
I sighed as I walked off in the opposite direction, I was going home to bed, not to the host club.

"_Mori-senpai, get her!_" ...What the hell? I felt someone lift me up. My feet were off the ground, why must everyone be so much stronger than me? I feel so weak. I turned my head to see Mori standing there looking as stoic as ever. I pulled my best puppy face and tried my best to beg him with my eyes to put me down. It didn't work. He simply shrugged and followed the rest of the Host club with me over his shoulder. I would have hit him but I guess it would have been better to hit him with a pillow, it would probably cause more damage than I ever could.

I guess I don't have much choice about how much time I spend with the Host club, by the looks of things I'm stuck with them.

~.~

"Obviously we will have to edit your look slightly." Tamaki had been giving a big speech about... something. I don't really know what, but considering what he had just said, he'd better be joking. I'm not changing my look, at all. I know I look stupid, but I like it so I don't really care.

"Yeah, she looks so..." Hikaru, I'm guessing, paused and stared at me before looking at Karou.

"_...dull._" I scowled, I really want to hit them. I didn't ask for this!

"No offence of course." Karou grinned at me as he sat on the couch next to me. This time, I did hit him. He laughed though, I'm serious. He laughed. "That actually tickled!"

"Awh, Saku-chan is so cute," Hikaru laughed as well pinching my cheek. Why must everyone make fun of my strength, I am strong, just deep down or something.

"Well, if you want an example of our amazing skills, look at Haruhi." Karou laughed as they all pointed at the brown haired boy who was sitting there starting the project. He'd even managed to help me understand some of the stuff our Sensei said. Usually I thought she was crazy, but now it all makes sense, well most of it. That was the main reason I had been ignoring Tamaki's crazy rant. The other reason was because it was a _crazy_ rant about nothing.

Haruhi was ignoring the Twins and unlike me he was actually pretty good at it. I on the other hand sucked at it. It wasn't my fault though, they kept talking about me.

'I'm not having a makeover.'

I held up the piece of paper I had been drawing on, maybe I wasn't working _that_ hard. I'd started scribbling messages in the corner for them lot. It was either that or have my hair dyed black. I don't know why in anyway in their right mind would think of doing that but I suppose the Host club isn't sane.

Karou sighed poking my face.

"If you refuse to talk and will only write, at least use smilies."

'I'm not having a makeover especially from you lot :) better?'

I held up the paper again, smiling so I matched the one I had written next to my message.

"_...That's harsh,_" whined Hikaru and Karou. I rolled my eyes, they really were childish.

"Fine, we won't make you have a makeover-"

"-But you have to let us make you a uniform-"

"_-for when you're working at the Host club~!_" They grinned, I could only think of the outfit they would make me wear. I had heard of the outfit's the Host club wore, they were almost as bad as Regne, the class otaku, if not worse.

'I'm not working at the Host club.'

There was no way I was going to actually work at the Host club. To be honest after I finish this project I'm hoping they might leave me alone, well maybe not all the time, just most of the time. It's just they're so in your face. I don't think I could cope. I'll only break stuff as well. I'd probably end up getting on their nerves. The only reason their talking to me is they've got nothing better to do. The minute someone more interesting comes along they'll leave me alone, probably forget about me too. Like they say, no point in pretending they care.

"I'm afraid you have too." Kyouya looked down at me smiling a very evil smile.

'What?'

"Well you remember when you fainted?" I felt my face go red, I remebered what happened far to well. It had been so embarrassing! "Well as you had fainted, we closed the Host club down for a bit. We lost a substantial amount of money so I think it's only fair you pay that back." ...I knew this would happen. I said, didn't I that Ootori would find a way to make me pay for that.

'If I don't?'

"Well let's just say you'll need a passport." Kyouya smiled again which scared me even more. He really needs to work at his people skills, he's to scary. By the looks of things I haven't got much of a choice in this matter. Guess I've got a new job then.


	7. Come on out!

A/N: ...so...late *DEAD* I don't own Ouran

* * *

Well, I would explain what this dress looks like but it's so horrible I don't want to think about it. It's just... weird? I think that's the word to describe it.

"Karou, I think I just heard Sakura say she wants us to come in and help her," I froze they wouldn't would they? I had only known the Twins properly for a couple of days but from what I know they would.

"I heard her say that too, Hikaru," I could just imagine those little devils grinning their heads off. I hate them so much. All I want to do is sleep and do nothing, why can't they just leave me in peace? And not make me wear this stupid dress!

They didn't even wait a second before they barged in. They're just lucky I wasn't getting changed, if I was, well then I might finally have a reason to join the black magic club; To curse the hell out of them.

"You look so cute!" Hikaru grinned wrapping his arm round my shoulder. I glared at him but I am about as scary as a teddy bear so I doubt it had much effect.

"Yeah, though the skirt could have been shorter." Karou winked at me as he stood back. Seriously one day I swear I will kill these twins. For crying out loud, all I want is to be left in peace!

This skirt is already short enough! There is absolutely no hope for me to let them shorten it. I tried pulling it down but no matter what it's still to short.

"_Let's go show everyone~!_" They quickly pulled me into the music room where everyone was waiting.

"Saku-chan, you look pretty," Hani smiled tackling me into a hug that I am sure cut off some of my circulation. They were all staring at me now though. Another reason to attempt to murder the twins, though I doubt I'd be able to do it.

"Oh my darling daughter," Tamaki ran up to me grabbing my hands spinning me around. I was so scared I would be sick. I should probably tell you I get dizzy very easily and it usually makes me sick. That's one of the main reasons I will never go on a roller coaster. Not to mention the fact that knowing my luck it would probably break while I was on it.

"Hello~?" We all froze and turned to face the door. It was a surprise, as standing there was Nekozawa. Not that it's surprising for him to magically sneak up on people. He quite good at that, I think it's got something to do with him always hiding in the dark. What was more surprising was he had visited the Host club. I didn't know he was into this sort of thing...

Still, he is my only ally in this screwed up club. I quickly ran over to him, hiding behind him.

"Glad you could come, Nekozawa," Kyouya smiled, it was scary. Even though he was smiling you could just tell he was planning something and for some strange reason I get the feeling it involves me sadly.

"No problem, I've been meaning to visit Sakura anyway~!" Nekozawa smiled at me. "I wanted to ask if you considered joining the Black Magic Club~?" I nodded in response, the idea of being able to curse the twins for putting me in this wretched dress was becoming more realistic in my head by the minute.

"My daughter's joining the Black Magic club?" Tamaki wailed as he headed towards his corner. In the short time I have known him I have figured out a thing or two about him. Mainly the fact that he is a bipolar drama queen. I feel like I should have changed that to king but I know girls who are less dramatic than him. Seriously, the fuss he made over a chipped nail...

The other confusing thing was why did he keep calling me his daughter? I'd noticed he called Haruhi his daughter but it seemed to be like some kind of joke that I wasn't in on. We weren't that close though honestly so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

"Don't worry he does it with everyone who's part of the Host club," laughed Haruhi probably at the confusion that was showing on my face. Though that wasn't all that helpful, all it did was remind me that I was now working for the Host club. Not that I hate the Host club, they're just a bit to loud for me but I can cope with that, just about. The thing I am not looking forward to is being in a room filled with screaming fan girls.

I sighed it really was going to be scary. I'm guessing end of the world scary but you know, I probably will survive. I hope.

"Why would you want to join the black magic club?" Hikaru asked, looking a bit disgusted but then again I would mainly be cursing them if I did join.

"It's so scary and creepy." Karou added. I'm just hoping they'll realise that Nekozawa is standing there while they insult his beliefs and stuff. At least I think it counts as a religion type thing.

"Why is Nekozawa here anyway?" Haruhi looked up from the book he was reading. I kind of agreed with him. Not that it's not awesome to have Nekozawa here, but it does seem like the Host club asked him here just to insult him. Then again this is the Host club, they probably did.

"Oh yes, our newest plan to help a maiden~!" Tamaki started to sparkle. Sadly, that is not an exaggeration or a metaphor, it is the creepy honest truth. He was sparkling. "Sakura, leave. We must have an important man's chat~!"

...He's been drugged hasn't he? Not that the strangest thing he's ever said, it's just... he seems crazier, if that's possible. More watch out and keep your children very far away.

Wait, ignore all that, did I just get told to leave? Yes! Well as amazing as spending time being pestered by the twins is, I think I'll just leave. How little I'll miss them all.

I swear I was almost skipping out the door with happiness.

"_Ignore Tono, we've still got to make some edits to your uniform,_" the twins grinned crushing my happiness, that was just mean though. I wanted to go home. Now I'm stuck with these to idiots. I sighed as I looked towards the only sane member of this cub, Haruhi. With some amazing sign language or a look of pure desperation I managed to make him understand that I needed rescuing.

"Sakura, let's go work on our project." He monotoned. I don't why but he did. It was awkward for all us but it worked! The twins let go of me and went off to annoy Nekozawa. I am sorry about that but, at least they're no where near me now, thank god.


	8. Project's are boring

A/N: Right, late again Dx I seriously don't... just... yeah. Anyway~ I have good-ish news! Not really but poop. I want you guys, people who read this, to design a character~ I have decided where I want the story to go and realised I need a character to be Sakura's friend(?) or something like that and I see people doing this all the time so I figured why not? There are only 2 rules, 1)they're in 1A and 2)they've just moved to Ouran. And just saying the more interesting the character the more likely they are to be picked~ I hope you guys actually do this... Otherwise I'll feel like an idiot! Dx So don't let me feel like an idiot! Make a character~

Lots of hugs,

Lottie xx Project's are boring. You might think I already knew this but I didn't. Well, I didn't realise they were this boring. Maybe it might have been better to stay with the others.

"Sakura, come here a minute." Karou stood in front of me making me jump. I am such a scaredy cat sometimes but when people jump out at you, it's scary. I can't really help being a wuss anyway so I suppose people will have to deal with it.

'What?'

I scribbled it down on the top corner of the paper I'd been drawing on. Maybe I should try and help Haruhi more, he seems to be working really hard on this, while I'm... doodling. Yeah, I should definitely try harder at school... But I suppose there's not that much point, unlike Haruhi, my future's already been decided for me.

"We want to make a deal with you, me and Hikaru." I paused, a deal? I don't think that would end well for me. Usually deals with me end with me doing what the other person wanted as apparently breathing is the new way to say yes or agree with someone.

'It won't end well for me, will it?' I sighed but got up anyway. Like I said projects are boring, and even talking with the twins would be more interesting.

"What are you on about?!" Hikaru pouted before leaving it up to Karou to finish his sentence. I can't understand how they do that, it's so weird yet cool.

"We're only trying to help you!" The twins started to 'cry'. It might have worked, if they didn't decide that they should copy Tamaki's way of crying. I mean, seriously, who cries like that?

I shrugged as I wondered back to my seat. Only to get dragged back half way there.

"_We're serious, this is very important._" Important, I get the feeling that means we want something or something stupid. Definitely not important.

"We want to go to Haruhi's house." Hikaru was grinning happily. I didn't get it though, I mean, what the hell has that got to do with me? The twins got what I was thinking somehow and it sent them into a long explanation, which was extremely boring but the main point was; Haruhi banned them from his house but he wouldn't mind me their as we working on the project. When I went to his house the twins could just tag along.

Now that plan doesn't sound that bad though I'm not that interested to be honest. Also I think it would be inhuman to help them annoy people. So, I just shake my head.

"We'll make your dress longer~" I stopped trying to pull my dress down to make it at the least a bearable length. Now even though I like Haruhi, he's a decent guy from what I know, I really, really hate this dress. I'm pathetic, I know but you have to do what you have to do. I sighed feeling bad but nodded anyway.

"Okay, go sort it out," they grinned pushing me back over to Haruhi. I sat down feeling awkward, but who can blame me, this is a very awkward situation after all.

'Haruhi, we should work on this project after school.' I held up the paper for him to read.

"Uh, sure. Should we finish it at my house or yours?" He asked smiling which only made me feel guiltier. I mean seriously!

'Yours, if it's okay. My house is really... loud.' That part wasn't a lie. Even though my house is huge and has barely any people in there, it's impossible to find a place where you don't here shouting. It was annoying though I wouldn't trade it for anything, it was usually quite amusing.

"Sure, no problem. It's a bit small but it should be fine. So meet me at the end of school tomorrow, we might as well finish it today. Also, if you don't mind, don't tell the other Hosts, I don't really want them messing up my house." Haruhi scowled as though he was remembering something. I could only imagine what they had done to annoy him so much. And why did he have to say that! I feel bad enough! Now I feel worse!

'Okay' I smiled sadly, I still feel awful. Well, I suppose I should go tell the twins. I quickly wrote a note for Haruhi saying I was going to the loo. I wasn't about to give up the secret, at least he doesn't have to worry about it... Positive thinking right?

As I was walking over, I got a bad feeling, something was going to happen. I had a feeling it would end with me on the floor. I couldn't help but shiver, I really don't like the idea of falling flat on my face, for starters it's extremely embarrassing.

I shook it off though and went searching for the twins to tell them what had happened. That was when Tamaki ran past me, probably upset at one of the twins many comments, too his corner. He ran past me so fast he knocked me over, sending me flying. I knew this would happen, I scowled as I sat up on the floor.

I was just about to get up and go hit the twins, maybe it's not their fault exactly but I'm still annoyed at them for making me lie to Haruhi, when I felt someone pick me up. Obviously my first reaction was to hit them. I cant help it, usually it was my brother who would be trying to tickle me. Yes, I am very ticklish. A secret I hope to take to the grave, especially if I have to stay at the Host club.

The person didn't flinch though or drop me. They just put me back down, this time I was standing up though. I turned round, it was Mori. I froze, I just hit the captain of the kendo team. I am going to die. I wasn't sure what to do.

Thankfully, being quiet like me, I think Mori realised I was silently trying to communicate the words "Sorry and thank you" as he replied,

"Don't worry." I let out the breath I had been holding in. I wasn't going to die~! Yay~! I paused not quite sure what to do now, so I just hugged him. That's something people do to thank people, right?

At that moment Hani decided to run up to us. I sometimes wonder if the main goal of the Host club is to create awkward moments, I mean, it would make sense after all, wouldn't it?

"AWH~ You guys are so cute, Saku-chan~" Hani cried spinning round hugging his bunny, I mean seriously how is he older than me?!

Wait, what? I could feel my face going red, I hate it when people call me cute, and what does he mean by 'you guys'? Is he trying to imply something? How am I supposed to know? People are confusing.

I quickly took a step back. Now feeling awkward about hugging Mori. I mean I meant it in a nice way! Now it's turned into an awkward thing. Sigh, I think I'm just going to go home, the Host club is to weird.

I quickly walked towards the door. Time to make my escape~ Hani had started going on about how much he loved his bunny Usa-chan, so I had a perfect distraction.

I seriously don't know how to cope with all these guys! They make every situation awkward!


	9. Today sucked

A/N: Hey guys~ It's late again~ I am so pathetic sadly Dx BUT at least I did it I suppose e.e Anyway IMPORTANT NEWS about the competition~ I have decided that I shall be using the winning OC in not the next chapter but the next one so in 2 weeks roughly, I think o.o SO yeah there's still time to enter! if you want to e.e ANYWAY thanks to Square Root of three and Galexia the Chao for entering~ ALso thanks for all the reviews favourites and follows~ I LOVE you guys!

Lots of hugs,

Lottie xx

P.S. SORRY it's so late Dx

* * *

Today sucked. A lot. I guess I'm just being melodramatic. Though it did. It's just all the girls in my class. I'm sure you think girls are just being catty when they call other girls catty but I swear I'm not. All day I have had to listen to girls gossiping about me. It might not have been so bad if they could have just tried not to do it right in front of my face. I probably shouldn't blame them though, it's not like they could hear me, I'm to quiet to get noticed.

And I most definitely did not trip one of them over by accident, well it wasn't an accident at the least.

I sighed as I stood outside the school. It's freezing with all this cold weather though. I was waiting for Haruhi, with the twins. I think it would have been better if I was on my own. They had been rambling on about random things for ages, I'd zoned out after they started going on about clothes. I mean, they know more about it than I do and I'm a girl! They'd also been on about video games which I will admit was slightly more interesting but still boring.

I'd tried walking off at least 5 times now. I just wanted to go home after all. But apparently that's too much to ask for.

"Hi Sakura, I just had to get this book from the library," laughed Haruhi as he walked towards me holding up a book. I smiled and just nodded. I was beyond tired and could have just fell asleep right there, but thanks to the devil twins I had to be dragged around. "...What are the Twins doing here?"

I sighed and shrugged. If they wanted to come so badly then they could explain.

"We're coming with you~" They grinned wrapping their arms around Haruhi.

"No, you're not." Haruhi replied before walking off, leaving me to run after her. "So, what did they do?" He smiled looking at me, only slightly annoyed.

I pulled out my phone quickly typing up my message.

'They promised to make the dress longer, sorry.'

I never really understood why I had a phone. It's not like I had any friends to text. Kind of weird but, I suppose it's just one of those things.

"Don't worry about it, at least it's not Tamaki," he shuddered. I felt tempted to ask but knowing Tamaki he probably just grew mushrooms in her cupboard or something.

"Hey wait for us." Hikaru grinned running up behind us.

"Yeah, we're coming too~" Karou smiled wrapping his arm around me.

"I've already said no," sighed Haruhi who sounded like he was starting to lose his patience. Me on the other hand, well I don't have much patience to begin with so I just stood on Karou's foot to let him now how I felt.

"Owh, that's just mean!" Karou whined holding his foot. I smiled sweetly they weren't guilting me into anything else today.

"Can we please come to~?" Hikaru begged standing next to Haruhi trying to pull a puppy dog face. Though his face was to …mischievous for anyone to actually believe it.

"We'll buy fancy tuna~" Karou grinned moving away from me and over to his twin.

Haruhi froze at his words. It was kind of funny how easy it was to bribe Haruhi. Not that I'd need to know that but then again, bribing smart people can come in handy when you need help for homework.

"Urgh, fine." Haruhi huffed annoyed. Guess he hates being blackmailed.

~.~

When we got to Haruhi's house I got to admit I was kind of shocked. I mean I'm not like vain or anything, but it was tiny. Seriously my room is bigger. I kind of feel bad now for everything I have. I'm guess I am spoilt after all. Though me, my brother and sister are mainly bribed with stuff to keep our mouths shut.

"Make yourself at home." Haruhi sighed opening the door for us all. The twins grinned high-fiving each other behind his back. "Not you two." Haruhi scowled rolling his eyes.

I smiled looking round, Haruhi's house wasn't that bad from the inside, actually it was really nice and homely. There was loads of photos too. Lots of Haruhi I think.

At least I thought they were. But the minute I looked a bit closer I realised they were of a girl. I paused thinking about it, Haruhi must have a sister or something. I looked round there were no pictures of Haruhi anywhere then as they were all of this girl. That was odd.

'Does Haruhi have a sister?'

I tapped Karou shoulder who was standing next to me and showed him the message I had wrote on my phone. He paused looking at me funny.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked confused. I frowned thinking about it, if he didn't have a sister... Deep on thought, I pointed at the pictures on the wall to Karou in response. There was only one other option.

Karou frowned, quickly pulling Hikaru across the room to have a private chat, not that I cared. I was only half paying attention. I wasn't really sure about my theory but the closer I examined the pictures and compared them to Haruhi, it became clearer and clearer. It had to be right.

I turned around to tap Haruhi on the shoulder and showed him the message on my phone. His eyes went wide quickly as he read what I had wrote, confirming it.

'Haruhi are you a girl?'

The answer had to be yes.


	10. I guess it did upset me

A/N: Hi guys new chapter~ It's late again but I can't help it Dx I'm hopeless~ and strangely proud about it e_e ANYWAY I have a surprise~ :3 Two people will hopefully be happy... I hope~ Also I'm looking for someone to Beta something for me so if anyone's interested PM me~! ALSO 50 followers I LUVS YOU GUYS I was so happy when I found out I was dancing in the middle of the night ^-^;; All reviews, follow and favourites make me very happy so do it guys~ I DON'T OWN OURAN

Lots of hugs,

Lottie xx

* * *

Yeah," Haruhi shrugged as if it was no big deal. I was shocked I mean who would have have guessed that! Well, now that I actually think about it... Okay, it was kind of obvious. The girly eyes, the refusing to wear fancy dress costumes that didn't have a shirt and the awkwardness that happened between her and Karou or her and Tamaki. I mean, for a girl who act's like a guy, she's doing pretty good with the boys.

"Wait, no you're not Haruhi!" Hikaru cried, glaring at his brother as he ran over to stand by Haruhi. His face clearly nervous and panicing. "She, uh – Wait I meant he! - Just likes to..."

"...Wear girl clothes~" Karou grinned standing by his brother nervously. Now I'm not exactly smart but even I could tell they were lying. It was just obvious. Hikaru was far to anxious for it to be about something unimportant like that.

To be honest I feel a bit insulted. It's not like I have a reputation for spreading rumours or anything. If they don't want to trust me though... Oh well, it's not like it really effects me if Haruhi's a girl, a boy or a dinosaur. Actually forget the last one, I think that dinosaur attack would be bad for me.  
I sighed, as I sat on the couch pulling out the work Haruhi had given me to do for the project. Somehow I had managed to finish it. Of course it wasn't because I was bribed with cookies or something... I'm a very simple person after all. Though I kind of don't want them any more. I think I'm coming down with a bug or something.

I still felt sad though. Haruhi sat down and we quickly finished the homework. He/she/whatever did ask if I wanted to stay for tea along with the twins, but I didn't feel like it at all. The whole time we had been working on the homework the twins sat their trying to convince me that Haruhi was a boy. I know we're not exactly close but I didn't think they'd go to that much trouble to keep it from me.

It's not a big deal though, it's not like |I expect them to trust me, I am just the weird kid who sits at the back of the class after all. Who would want to be friends with me?

~xXx~

I sighed as I walked into my house. It was cleaner than normal. Now I'm not saying Maizuki doesn't do her job, but well she doesn't. She looks after us and to be honest that's all me and my siblings care about. So a clean house can mean one of two things, 1, my mum or my dad is visiting or 2, Ichiro made some snobbish comment and got punished by having to clean the house. I hope it's number 2. It's always funny when Ichiro gets into trouble. It usually makes him nicer to me, or meaner but most of the time he's nicer.

"Imoto~!" I jumped as Chiharu jumped out of thin air tackling me into a hug. "I've missed you so much!" She cried, tightening her hug, making it kind of hard to breathe. I could never understand Chiharu. I swear I only saw her this morning but she still reacted the same way. It was kind of weird. Though I don't think I'm allowed to call other people weird, I'm weird myself after all.

I scowled sending her a very angry glare, I shouldn't have bothered. Chiharu is a very oblivious person, maybe even more oblivious than Tamaki. That's saying something. I was kind of hoping she would just tell me what was going on but by the look of things there's no hope of her doing that.

I started walking over to the living room, dragging Chiharu with me. Well, it was more like I was carrying her. She's not light either. That's probably the reason it took me five minutes to walk to the living room.

I kind of wish I hadn't bothered. When I got home, I should gone upstairs to bed and never woke up. Why on earth did I have to find out. They were here. I didn't want them here. I just, I just want them to go away.  
I pushed Chiharu off me, which was kind of hard. I mean, she does not sports but she's still super strong. Though I suppose shopping could count as an exercise. Carrying heavy bags and walking miles in heels, sounds like hard work to me.

"Hello darling~!" I scowled as my mother smiled at me, with her fake let's pretend we're a happy family smile. We're not really.

I didn't even bother waiting for my father to say anything. It would only be about business anyway. I turned around and walked straight out.  
I don't know what hurt more, the fact that no one seemed to mind if I left or if it was because I knew I didn't belong.

~xXx~

…

Last night had been horrible. With my parents being there and everything. It was just horrible. I mainly hid in my room like the coward I am. I don't face my problems, I hide. I'm pathetic.

I walked into the classroom it was empty as it normally was when I got to school almost an hour early. I know that might be a bit extreme, but I just wanted to get out of there. I fell onto my desk as I put my head down. I had no intentions of doing anything today, nothing. I jjust don't feel in the mood for it.

"Please quieten down a bit, Hiyori." I looked up, slighted confused. Had other people seriously come to school this early?

"Oh, lighten up Alice~" The other girl, who I'm guessing is called Hiyori, laughed happily.

"There's someone here, you're probably annoying them." The more serious girl, Alice, I think replied in a tone that made it obvious she was rolling her eyes. I wasn't really paying attention, but then it hit me. That 'someone' means me. I looked up to see them both staring at me. I jumped back shocked.

There was nothing but silence for a bit. I guess they were waiting for me to say whether or not I felt they were annoying me. I hadn't been bothered by them honestly.  
"Wait, are you the mute girl?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes slightly. I nodded quietly slumping back onto my desk. I kind of hate being referred to as mute. It sounds like I have an illness or something. I don't though so it's kind of annoying. I prefer the word quiet if I'm being honest.

"What? Can't you speak?" Hiyori leaned forward almost as if she was examining me. It was a bit intimidating though I get scared when a dog runs up to me barking his head off so it's probably got more to do with me being a bit of a baby.

I could have explained it wasn't a medical or condition or anything but it seemed easier just to nod, so that's what I did.

"Oh, that's awful! I would hate not being able to speak, is it medical or... well personal?" Hiyori asked, with the question ending slightly awkwardly. I held up 2 fingers hoping she would get the idea that it was the second one.

"Hmm, that's terrible. So do you have to use paper or something to talk?" Alice asked curiously. I nodded slightly. I didn't really talk to people much but most of the time when I did it was through paper.

"Here!" Hiyori cried rummaging through her bag to pull out a piece of paper. "What's your name?"

I shrugged before scribbling,

'Sakura.'

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Alice smiled holding out her hand happily. I don't know what's going on lately, people keep talking to me. People are also keeping secrets from me. I sighed again, I guess it did upset me.

* * *

THANK TO Square Root of Three and Galexia of the Chao for their OCs Hope I didn't mess it up~ o.o;;


	11. Who knows? Maybe he likes her

A/N: Sorry it's late and short but I've had GCSE exams Dx I've been forced into so many revision classes it's horrible. Anyway Nekozawa's back and a mysterious person~ ooooh Interesting, not really but... Hey, what you going to do? If you're a fan of Hetalia, please check out a one shot I did ^-^;; It was done as a request for a friend~ Actually if you guys have anyone shot requests for Hetalia or OHSHC lease tell me~ I'd be happy to do them :)

Lots of hugs,

Lottie xx

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the hall, I was too tired. Early mornings really aren't good for anyone. I swear, they're more hassle than they're worth. I could barely see where I was going, my eyes just refused to stay open. If I hadn't been so tired, this probably would have bothered me but I was so tired that I probably wouldn't have noticed if the sun exploded. I would just have to hope that if it did someone would pull me to safety. It would after all kind of suck to die in the explosion of the sun. It might make an interesting firework display.

I shook my head trying to rid my brain of the random thoughts that appeared when I was half asleep, it didn't work at all. I felt like banging my head against the wall, this was so frustrating. I just don't get why we bother with school, it would be better for me to be at ho- Never mind, with my parents there, school doesn't seem half bad.

"Owh, I shall curs-" I felt something heavy bang into me, but barely noticed. One of the side effects of being tired, you wouldn't realise if you got hit by a bus. "...Sakura?"  
I looked up still having no idea who it was. All I saw was black, it took me a few minutes to realise it was Nekozawa who had walked into me.

I lifted up my hand as an attempt to wave.

"Are you okay?" I think I saw his black cape rustle a bit, I probably should have tried to pay more attention to try and see his face. That was one of the first things I got taught when my Mother decided I needed to know how to act like a stupid lady.

I shrugged yawning again and placing my hands by my head in a attempt to show I was tired. I'm not sure if it worked as he burst out laughing. I wasn't to bothered, I probably looked pretty funny, like a puffed up yellow zombie. Thanks to the school uniform, it was probably worse.

"Why don't you come to the Black Magic club? There's a spare couch." He replied in a strangely happy voice that I didn't hear all that often.

I simply nodded, sleeping seemed like a good idea, even if it was only for half an hour or something. But like they say, every little helps. Nekozawa laughed again, I guess I really must look funny.

I quickly started walk forward towards the Black Magic club trying and not really succeeding in keeping my eyes open. Hopefully it wouldn't be too far, I didn't think it was, but then again I barely knew where anything was in this school. I've said it, well thought it, numerous times but this school is far too big.

"Sakura," Nekozawa tapped me on the shoulder a small smirk on his face, another thing I rarely saw. I'm starting to get the feeling my imagination might be imagining some of these things. At least other people are looking slightly confused too, maybe I'm not delusional. "It's this way."

I frowned, was it? How on earth was I suppose to know? I was a strong believer of the go home and sleep club, my personal favourite. At least until I got dragged into the Host club that is. Well never mind. I turned around and walked forward, I ended up going straight into a wall. I sighed as I heard laughing echoing around, guess I wasn't as invisible as I hoped I was. Either that or people only bothered to pay attention to me when I was doing stupid things.

I pouted looking over at Nekozawa. He seemed to get the hint as his hand appeared out of nowhere from his cape. I smiled grabbing it and going back to my sleepy zombie mode, letting Nekozawa drag me to the Black Magic club. Time for a nap~!

~xXx~

(Anonymous 3rd person part~)

"...Did Sakura just walk off with that guy for the Black Magic club?" Hiyori paused watching as the girl her and Alice had just met walked off with a dopey expression on her face.

"I think so, why does it matter?" Alice asked her head barely looking up from the book she had in front of her. She wasn't all that bothered in other people's business, that was unless it effected her but most of the time it didn't.

"They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Hiyori giggled a bit as she watched them walk off.

"Are you talking about Sakura?" Hiyori jumped hitting the sudden stranger who appeared behind her.  
"Personal space, please!" She yelped jumping back almost a mile.

"Yes but we were just saying how her Nekozawa make a nice couple," Alice explained throwing Hiyori some weird looks but not questioning it. From the short time she had spent talking to her, she had found that she hated people touching her so it would only make sense for her to be freaked out by someone being so close. "Why?"

"Well, I'm a friend of hers." The boy smiled though it looked kind of sad. "And I'm not so sure about them being a couple." He frowned walking off following the group of people who were following Nekozawa and Sakura in shock.

"What was his problem?" Hiyori questioned confusedly.

"Who knows? Maybe he likes her." Alice shrugged returning to her book, like I said she wasn't really bothered in other people's business.


End file.
